


Drunk on You

by Enigmanimate



Series: Drabble Delights [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmanimate/pseuds/Enigmanimate
Summary: Harry wants to help out. If only Draco would stop being such a stubborn git...





	Drunk on You

Harry sits up, not giving a shit that he's stark naked.

  
"Just let me help you," he snaps. "Why do you have to be so bloody difficult?"

  
By the way Draco's face twists, Harry senses a fight brewing. But Draco only gazes at him; he's naked, too, a thin sheet covering parts of his legs, his hair a tangled mess against the pillowcase. There are a few purpling bruises peppering his neck (Harry's doing). The fading scars crisscrossing his pale chest (also Harry's doing) are an unwanted reminder of their past.

"There's nothing you can do," he says gently. Like one might try to pacify a child. He reaches to skim his fingertips across Harry's cheekbone. Harry catches the hand, kisses his palm. Draco inhales.

"You know I'd give up the world for you."

  
Draco just smiles, eyes cool grey and serious. "The world, unfortunately, is not yours to give, Harry Potter."


End file.
